When The Darkness Has Left
by Miss Shad
Summary: Puffy's popularity has dwindled a good deal, and it seems the only person who can help is Sekiyo, a young Puffy fan who has run away from home. Yumi despises this newcomer at first, but oh, how quickly things can change...
1. Sekiyo

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: All Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to (c) Cartoon Network. All _other characters belong to (c) ShadowTheHedgehog92. This fic is based __on the animated characters and not the real people.

* * *

_

The scene: A populous resort town near a beach with bright aquamarine waters, the sort of place that qualified as a sort of dream paradise for those who lived there and those who were just visiting. 

Leaning against a mailbox was a pink haired woman with a popsicle she had bought from a vending cart near the aformentioned beach. She had a somewhat childish look about her as she glanced around the bustling street, waiting for her singing partner and best friend. This was Ami Onuki of the wildy popular J-pop group known as Puffy Amiyumi, or just Puffy for short.

She was a bit distracted at the moment and didn't notice that her friend was on the other side of the street. You would know her if you saw her; her hair was a bright purple-blue color not commonly seen, the shirt she always seemed to wear was greyish-purple and had a skull on it, she had dark rims around her eyes that had something of a spiked appearance, and topping this whole look off were the spiked things she wore on her wrists and neck. She was Yumi Yoshimura, probably the most beloved of the two.

Once the hustle and bustle had subsided signifigantly she prudently crossed the street and stood on the opposite side of the mailbox Ami was leaning against. Ami had noticed her arrival, but said nothing and continued finishing off what was left of the popsicle.

''It's not the way it used to be, is it?'' Yumi said to Ami, thinking she had not noticed her. She was reffering to the fact that their popularity had waned a good deal in the past year or two. What had they done wrong? Nothing, really; the issue vexed not only the two of them, but also their rather indolent manager, Kaz Harada.

''No, it isn't,'' Ami said contritely, then walked over to a nearby trash can and threw away the popsicle stick.

''Where did Donjo run off to?'' Yumi said, changing the subject.

''He went back to the bus a few minutes ago,'' Ami said, ''it probably had something to do with Koja and Sakura.'' Donjo was Ami's husband, Koja was Yumi's son, and Sakura was Ami's daughter.

Nothing else was said, and the two of them started walking towards the tour bus, which was several blocks away.

As Yumi followed Ami down those blustering streets she was in her usual sullen frame of mind, and simply looked down at the sidewalk for much of the time. Ami, athough in a more pleasant mood than her friend, wasn't paying much attention to anything either---until something caught her eye and she stopped walking.

Standing close to one of the other vendor carts was a girl of about twelve with carmel-colored hair, a dark orchard-colored jacket and black pants, an orange shirt with a rather peeved looking smiley face on it, and a pink necklace with a silver starburst sort of shape.

''What is it?'' Yumi asked, wondering why Ami had stopped.

''That girl over there...'' Ami said, pointing.

''Feh! What's so important about her?'' Yumi said, pouting defiantly.

''What is she doing out here all alone?'' Ami said, ignoring Yumi.

''Like I said, what is so important about that?'' Yumi said, much more irritated than before.

''Well, shouldn't her parents be somewhere around here?'' Ami said, growing a bit concerned.

Yumi sighed. ''Look, if you're so worried, why don't you go and ask her, okay? Just leave me out of it. I've got bigger fish to fry.''

''Uhm...good idea,'' Ami said, then procceded to walk over to the girl.

The girl, however, noticed Ami first and approached her anxiously. ''Do you...do you know a good place to stay around here?'' She asked.

''First of all,'' Ami said, ignoring the girl's question. ''Are your parents around? You shouldn't be out here all alone.''

''No,'' The girl said sadly.

''What happened? And what does a good place to stay have to do with it?'' Ami said, growing even more concerned.

''I ran away from home,'' The girl explained.

''Why?'' Ami asked. Now this was getting rather intresting.

''I don't want to talk about it,'' The girl continued, ''but anyways, I need somewhere to stay.''

''Wh-when did you leave?'' Ami asked.

''This morning.'' The girl said, ''I left my dad a note, so he knows what I'm doing.''

''Okay, what's all this about?'' Yumi said, walking over to the two of them.

''She ran away from home and she needs a place to stay,'' Ami said.

''Ami...'' Yumi said, ''you had better not do what I think you're going to do...''

Ami ignored her. ''You can stay with us,'' She said to the girl.

''Ami!'' Yumi snapped. ''I said no! Ami!''

''Quiet!'' Ami said angrily. ''We can't just leave her here!''

Yumi groaned. Why didn't Ami just listen to her?

''Now, what's your name?'' Ami asked the girl.

''My name is Sekiyo...'' The girl began, but something had caught her attention. ''Wait a minute...I've seen you before...''

''Uhm, yeah,'' Yumi said, ''We're...''

''Are...are you...are you...Puffy Amiyumi?'' Sekiyo said, interrupting her.

Ami and Yumi nodded.

Sekiyo stood in awe for a moment, then got all woozy and fell on the sidewalk with a _thud_.

''You okay, whelp?'' Yumi asked.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? You like it so far? If so, review me right now! Right now, I say! But if not...go away. Flames are strictly forbidden, but constructive criticism is fine. 

Oh and I originally planned to have a fillk (re-written song) in each chapter, but I couldn't think of any that would work in this scene. I plan on having one in the next chapter, though.

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	2. Throw Down

The original lyrics to ''Chow Down'' (from _The Lion King_ Broadway show) belong to (c) Disney.

* * *

''Sekiyo...are you all right?'' 

It had been about twenty or so minutes since Ami found Sekiyo, and they were all back in the Puffy Amiyumi tour bus, a large purple RV-like _thing_ that was seemingly much roomier than it appeared to be from the outside.

Sekiyo languidly opened her eyes. ''Huh? Wh...what happened?'' She sat up, rubbing her head.

''You passed out,'' Ami explained to her.

''I...I did?'' Sekiyo said, trying to remember what all had happened to her in the past several hours. ''I...I...I...I ran away from home and then I met Puffy...'' Sekiyo snapped wide awake. ''Puffy?'' She exclaimed, pinching herself. ''It...it wasn't a dream?''

''Nope,'' Ami said.

''Oh...'' Sekiyo muttered, growing more and more excited, until finally she leapt up and hugged Ami without thinking. ''I ADMIRE YOU!'' She shouted.

''Uhm...you...you can let go now,'' Ami said, gasping for air.

''Oh..sorry,'' Sekiyo said, letting go.

''What's all this about?'' Donjo said; he had been observing the matter for a while.

''Are you letting her stay here with us?'' Kaz asked, standing by Donjo.

''Not if I have anything to say about it,'' Someone approaching from the back of the room said. Sekiyo and Ami turned around.

Sekiyo, seeing who it was, got up excitedly. ''You...'' She said, ''Are you Ami or Yumi?''

''Yumi, and don't you ever forget it!''

''Easy, easy there,'' Donjo said, ''Don't be so...snippy with Miss...uhm what's your name again?''

''Sekiyo.''

''Er...yes, I thought so. Anyway, Yumi, don't be so snippy with Miss Sekiyo here.''

''Why should I,'' Yumi said, ''if the little whelp is going to cause nothing but trouble for all of us...and if we haven't been through enough already...''

''Well, what about Koja?'' Kaz asked. ''He certainly gives _me_ trouble, and I'm the manager, the head honcho for cryin' out loud!''

''That's your problem,'' Yumi said, ''I should be focusing on Miss Sekiyo here for the time being.''

''Me?'' Sekiyo asked, bewildered. ''What do you want with me?''

''For you to get out of here right now and let us all get on with our lives,'' Yumi said with a cunning grin, ''after all, you're nothing but a useless weakling.''

''Yumi!'' Ami snapped back at her. ''Leave her alone.''

''Make me!'' Yumi said defiantly.

''All right! All right!'' Sekiyo shouted angrily. ''Can't we all just get along?''

''Heck no, what fun would _that_ be?'' Yumi said.

''Yumi,'' Ami said; she was rather angry with Yumi but tried her best to sound calm, ''This...is...not...the time for that.''

''Well, that's what _you_ think,'' Yumi said, rolling up her sleeves, then violently swinging her arm in an attempt to slash Sekiyo with the spikes on her armband. But all she succeded in doing was heavily bumping against the door, swinging it open.

Yumi got up and noticed Ami and Sekiyo walking outside to where she had fallen.

''What do you want from me now?'' Yumi said, brushing the dirt off her arms.

''What do **you** want from me?'' Sekiyo asked.

''Didn't you just ask me that, whelp?'' Yumi said.

''I know, I just wanted to drill it into that skull of yours as hard as I could.''

''Miss Sekiyo...'' Yumi said with a sly laugh and even more sly grin, ''do you expect me to just give up, right here, right now?''

''Uhm...no...'' Sekiyo said nervously.

''You...baka, you! And you say you're a fan! Feh! You don't know anything about me at all, do you? Do you?''

At this point Sekiyo could not stand Yumi's verbal brickbrats any longer. ''Stop this right now, you stupid grungy knucklehead!'' She shouted.

Yumi looked at her carmel-haired tormentor steely eyed. _''She called me knucklehead! Said I was grungy! Did I hear stupid?'' _She sang.

''Uhm...'' Sekiyo hunched her shoulders up nervously.

Yumi went on. _''Tell me again! Gee, it's so despicable...the things you said...that you're so kickable...when you are dead!''_

Sekiyo just froze in fear with a deer-in-the-headlights sort of look.

Yumi grinned in that cunning way once again. _''It's time to throw down!''_

Ami looked on pusillanimously.

_''Throw down! Th-th-th-th-th-throw down!'' _With that, Yumi tried to slash Sekiyo again, but the girl leapt out of the way at the last minute. Yumi's spiked things left deep slashes in the ground. Furious, she tried this again, only to miss Sekiyo once more._ ''I'm slashin' at the bit, baby!''_ Yumi sang, _''The beast is on the prowl, kid! Throw down! Throw down!''_

She stared her down in that fierce way again. _''The whelp's been invited on a date! Prime material handed on a plate! I'll tear you down, won't be long to wait, seeing you're already on the ground! Throw down! Th-th-th-th-th-throw down!''_

Yumi tried to punch Sekiyo with all her might, but again, Sekiyo dodged quickly.

''This time I won't miss!'' Yumi said, and this time she didn't. With one mighty blow to the gut Sekiyo was on the ground once more, whimpering in pain.

Ami was furious. But if she tried to pitch in and help, Yumi might beat her up too. So she just stood there angrily, trying to devise some way to help Sekiyo.

Meanwhile Yumi was standing over Sekiyo and grinning evilly. _''Your eyes are lookin' so helpless! Such sad, pitiful stuff, whelp! Rock on!''_

Sekiyo managed to get up off the ground, only to just barely miss a karate-chop from Yumi.

_''Who knew this sly old girl could be so bad? Well dealing with folks like you makes me mad! I'm gonna settle up the mess a tad! I've never had a fight of such renown! Throw down! Throw down!'' _Yumi sang.

Yumi did her slashing thing again, only to discover that in just barely a minute, Sekiyo was gone. In a killing rage Yumi scanned the area and noticed her running off with Ami.

''Tryin' to run?'' Yumi said, ''Don't make me laugh, baka!'' And with that she tore off after them.

Sekiyo tried her best to avoid Yumi's most fierce attempts to rip her apart, but it wasn't long before she stopped running, out of breath. She thought that she was safe now...only to discover that Yumi was furiously approaching her...and she was cornered.

When Yumi spotted Sekiyo she began walking towards her slyly, with a truculent gleam in her eyes.

_''I think I should start this all from scratch! So many worthless segments to detach! Stay there and stare, yeah that would be just fine!''_

And, well, Sekiyo was doing just that.

Yumi snickered evilly as she raised up her sleeves. _''You're mine!''_

But before she could make another single move Ami blocked the way. ''For the last time Yumi, **leave her alone**!''

Yumi was forced to give up. ''Ahh! Kuso! Why do you always have to ruin everything?'' Yumi shouted at Ami.

''Why do _you_ always have to stir up so much trouble?'' Ami asked.

''The whelp was asking for it!''

''Stop calling me that!'' Sekiyo shouted.

''Shut up!'' Yumi snapped back at her.

Ami sighed. ''You know what? Let's all just get back to the bus and calm down a bit, all right?'' And with that she walked off, with Sekiyo obidiently following. Yumi scowled and followed the two of them back to the bus.

* * *

Later that night, Sekiyo and Yumi were sitting on the couch together. The TV was on, but they didn't really watch it; they were just sitting there trying to recover from Yumi's outburst. 

Finally Sekiyo asked, ''Ami...''

''Yes?''

''Why does Yumi hate me?''

Ami hesitated for a moment. ''Well...if you want to know the truth, I really don't know. Maybe she thinks you're better than her.''

''But I can't play music or sing like you guys can,'' Sekiyo said, ''I'm not better than either one of you.''

''Well, then maybe it's something else,'' Ami said. ''But for now, I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything to you again.''

* * *

A/N: Well I got a song in here finally...hope you all liked it! 

Aaaannddd...I have nothing else to say besides review me; flamers will get their butts kicked by Yumi...and you saw what she tried to do to Sekiyo, didn't you? Didn't you?

_**----Shaddie-chan**_


	3. Change Of Plans

The original lyrics to ''Be Prepared'' (from _The Lion King_) belong to (c) Disney.

* * *

The night after Ami and Yumi found her, Sekiyo sat behind a box as she listened to her heroes practicing for that night's concert. 

_I wish I could join them, _Sekiyo thought, _but after what Yumi tried to do yesterday I don't think I should risk it. _She sighed and continued watching them wishfully.

Ami and Yumi didn't notice Sekiyo come in, nor did they have any idea that Sekiyo was behind that box. As long as she didn't say anything or make any sort of noise she would be just fine.

So far, so good...but then the dust around the box made her sneeze...twice.

Yumi stopped her guitar playing. ''What was that?'' She asked, ''Did you sneeze, Ami?''

''No,'' Ami said.

Yumi looked around the room and saw something behind a box.

She kicked the box over furiously. ''What are _you_ doing in here?''

Without saying a word, Sekiyo quickly left the room.

Yumi sighed with frustration and then began playing her guitar again.

* * *

Later that night Sekiyo waited in the bus anxiously. How badly she wanted to see Ami and Yumi's concert, but Yumi had been hateful with her once again and made her stay in the bus with Donjo. 

Sekiyo was just sitting there by herself when she felt someone nudge her. She looked and there was a cute little navy blue haired boy with a orange jacket, a bluish-green shirt, and red shorts. He looked up at Sekiyo with his hazel eyes full of questions.

''Wh--where's mama?'' The boy asked.

''Huh?'' Sekiyo asked.

The boy pointed to a poster of Ami and Yumi that was tacked up to one of the walls. ''That's mama,'' He said, pointing to Yumi.

_Yumi really DOES have a son? _Sekiyo thought, surprised. _It's not just a rumor?_

''Uhm...well...'' Sekiyo began, ''She'll be back, I promise. Now, what's your name, little guy?''

''Koja,'' He said.

''How old are you?''

Koja held up four fingers. ''This many,'' He said.

''Oh, nice,'' Sekiyo said. Koja nodded, then left Sekiyo.

About an hour after Sekiyo talked with Koja, Ami and Yumi returned, along with Kaz, who seemed to be very angry and depressed about something.

''How'd it go?'' Donjo asked as they walked in.

''Badly,'' Kaz retorted pettishly.

''Don't be so cross,'' Ami said, ''Things will get better...'' She sighed, ''at least I hope so...''

''What are you all talking about?'' Sekiyo asked.

''We're just...not as popular as we used to be,'' Ami said sadly.

''I was hoping I would make more money tonight...was that too much to ask?'' Kaz said angrily.

''Relax,'' Ami said to him, ''Making a fuss isn't going to do any good.''

Kaz sighed. ''Fine,'' He said, sitting down on the couch pouting. Ami, Yumi and Donjo joined him.

''Maybe we could do better if we made new songs,'' Ami suggested.

''We just did,'' Yumi said.

''Well, we could have Donjo sing with us,'' Ami said.

''I've already been in a band,'' Donjo said, ''and I think I've had enough of your whole music thing.'' He was reffering to his old band, Shojo Fork.

Sekiyo had been listening in on them with great intrest. Suddenly an idea dawned on her, and she forgot the risks involved.

''Maybe I could join you!'' She said; she didn't even realize that she had said anything.

Everyone turned around in surprise upon hearing her. ''Uhm...Sekiyo,'' Ami began, ''you're rather young...''

''Ahh forget that!'' Yumi said, interrupting Ami, ''Don't you know that...''

''Yes...I know you hate me, Yumi,'' Sekiyo said, ''but...''

''Hate you?'' Yumi said, ''You make me want to **_vomit_**.''

''But...I swear I won't be much trouble,'' Sekiyo said, ''please, just give me a chance.''

Yumi got up from the couch and looked Sekiyo over. ''Hmph,'' She pouted and put on a rather haughty look on her face. ''I never thought folks like you essential...'' She began. Ami, Donjo and Kaz got up off the couch, intrested.

''You're crude and unspeakably plain,'' Yumi went on, circling Sekiyo.

''Hey!'' Sekiyo shouted, ''I can hear you, you know!''

Yumi stopped walking and thought for a moment. ''But maybe you've a glimmer of potential...''

Sekiyo perked up. ''Yes?''

''If allied to my vison and brain!'' Yumi declared, then began to circle Sekiyo once more.

_''I know that your powers of retention,''_ She sang, _''are as wet as a warthog's backside. But, dumb as you are, pay attention!'' _She slapped Sekiyo, _''These words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your clueless expressions there's nothing going on upstairs. But I'm talking rock and obsessions! Even you can't be caught unawares!''_

Yumi grabbed her guitar and looked straight at all of them with a sly grin. _''So prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer...''_

_''But where do I feature?''_ Sekiyo asked.

_''Just listen, you creature!''_ Yumi snapped back. _''I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last we are given our dues! And injustice deliciously squared! Be prepared!''_

''Be prepared for what?'' Ami asked.

''Our return to glory!'' Yumi said exultingly.

''Really? How?'' Kaz asked.

''Well, with me, of course,'' Yumi said, ''but with that little whelp, too.''

''Stop calling me that!'' Sekiyo shouted.

''Hush!'' Yumi shouted back. ''Trust me, after our next concert we'll never worry again!''

''Yay! More money!'' Kaz said.

''More music!'' Ami said.

''And more **me**!'' Sekiyo said. _''It's great that I'll soon be connected with someone who is all-time adored!''_

Yumi laughed to herself a bit. _''Of course, don't you know you're expected to take certain duties on board! The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main adressee, the point that I must emphasize is...YOU WON'T GET ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME!''_

Yumi began to play her guitar. _''So prepare for the cool of the century! Be prepared for the greatest of plans! Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning decades of denial, is simply why I'll stand out undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the beauty I am! Yes my fangs and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!''_

Yumi finished a riff on her guitar and stared them all down in that sly way again. _''Yes my fangs and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!''

* * *

_

A/N: Well that was fun to write! Another cool song for Yumi! Yay! I hope to have more good songs throughout the fic...give all you guys and gals more to look forward to, ya know? 

Until then, review me; flamers will get their butts kicked by Mugen from Samurai Champloo, but constructive criticism is welcomed.

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	4. Teaching Sekiyo

The original lyrics to "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" (from _Mulan_) belong to (c) Disney.

* * *

The following day, Kaz was making plans for the next show, following Yumi's suggestions...no, make that _requests_ from the night before. 

Everyone else except Kaz was still in bed. He had to be careful not to wake up Koja and Sakura, as his room was right next to theirs.

Finally he had finished writing everything down and started towards Yumi room.

''Yumi!'' He said, knocking on her door. ''Are you awake?''

No reply. He knocked louder. ''Yumi! I've got the plans for next week! Come and take a look; I want to see if ya like 'em.''

Still no reply. Angry, he knocked even louder. ''Yumi, please! I'm just a short little bald guy! I can't do this all on my own!''

**Still** no reply. Kaz began kicking the door. ''Yumi, answer me before I kick down the door!''

At last the door opened rather slowly and there stood Yumi. Her hair was in desprate need of combing, her eyelids felt as heavy as the bus itself, and she did not seem happy to see Kaz at all.

''What do you want?'' Yumi said, rubbing her eyes.

''I have the plans for next week's show,'' Kaz said, handing Yumi the piece of paper.

Yumi examined it for a minute, then put on a pair of glasses and looked closer. ''Uh-huh, just as I thought.''

''Really?'' Kaz asked eagerly.

''Yeah...you forgot one important thing: You have to keep that twit away from me at all times!''

Kaz realized she was talking about Sekiyo. ''Well, then,'' He said, ''I guess you could just go backstage or something when it's her turn to sing, impractical as that is...''

''Sing?'' Yumi said. ''Sing? Do you think I know whether or not the little twerp can sing?''

''No, you really don't.'' Kaz said.

''And what about guitar playing or all the other stuff Ami and I can do?''

''Even if she _can_ do that she's probably not even half as good as you.''

Yumi thought for a moment. ''You're right,'' She said, ''Why didn't I consider that last night?''

''You should have,'' Kaz said. ''But then...of course...you could...''

''I could what?'' Yumi asked.

''You...could...teach Sekiyo how to be like you.''

''_**WHAT**?_'' Yumi exclaimed in pure shock. ''Do you not know, old fool...''

''I know you hate her, but...if this doesn't work out I'll have no money.'' Kaz said.

''Three little words: Not. My. Problem.'' Yumi said.

Kaz went on. ''And **you** won't have any money either.''

''Feh! What would I need it for?'' Yumi said.

Kaz looked at Yumi seriously. ''For Koja.''

Yumi's eyes grew wide upon hearing that. ''You're right...'' She thought matters over for a long while. ''Well...if I have no other choice...I'll...I'll do it.''

''Ha! I knew I could persuade you!'' Kaz said happily.

* * *

Later that day Sekiyo was helping Ami make blueberry muffins when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she saw who it was she nearly fell backwards in utter shock. 

''No, Yumi...'' She said, quaking with fear, ''p-p-please don't...''

''Relax,'' Yumi said calmly, ''As much as I'd love to, I'm not going to tear you to pieces.''

Sekiyo took a deep breath. ''Okay then...what do you want?''

''I want you to come with me,'' Yumi said.

''Is it all right, Ami?'' Sekiyo asked.

Ami glared at Yumi with much gravity. ''Are you **sure** you're not going to try to pull anything off like you did before?''

''Oh, yes I'm sure,'' Yumi said, ''Kaz knocked a bit of sense into me this morning.''

''Well then,'' Ami turned to Sekiyo, ''You can go.'' As they left, Ami glared at Yumi once again. _You had better be telling the truth, Yumi,_ She thought.

* * *

A few minutes later Sekiyo was in Yumi's room, awestruck by all the gold records and whatnot she had hanging on the wall. 

''Your room is incredible!'' Sekiyo said, ''I wish mine was like this!''

''Well, I may not be able to give you a cool room like mine,'' Yumi said, ''but I _can_ give you something else.''

''Really?'' Sekiyo asked. ''What?''

''This.'' Yumi handed Sekiyo a bright pink and blue guitar.

Sekiyo looked at it, completely amazed. ''This...this is mine?''

Yumi nodded.

''Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!'' Sekiyo said, hugging Yumi.

''Okaaay...that's enough,'' Yumi said, squirming. Sekiyo let go of her.

''So...I have the guitar...now what?'' Sekiyo asked.

''I'm going to teach you how to use it,'' Yumi said, grabbing her own guitar.

Sekiyo was far too delighted to say anything.

With guitars and guitar picks in hand, the two of them began.

_''Let's get down to business,''_ Yumi sang, _''it has now begun. There's no time for foolishness, there's no time for fun!''_

Sekiyo tried to play something on her new guitar, but it sounded horrible.

_''You're the saddest case I ever met,'' _Yumi rolled her eyes, _''but you can bet, before we're through, missy I'll make a star out of you!''_

For the rest of the afternoon, Yumi continued with her lesson. _''Tranquil as a kitten, but a tiger within. Once you've done it my way you are sure to win! But just what it takes to do it well, whelp you haven't got a clue! Somehow I'll make a star out of you!''_

The next day, Sekiyo did not seem to have improved. _''I'm never gonna teach the twit!'' _Yumi muttered, _''Say goodbye to AmiYumi! Gee, was I a fool for thinking she'd do well!''_

Ami and Donjo looked on. _''Yumi is not helping a bit,''_ She said quietly.

_''Hope she doesn't tear into me,'' _Sekiyo muttered nervously.

_''It's the future of the band that only time will tell,'' _Donjo said.

Meanwhile Yumi continued her teaching as usual. _''You must be swift as a rushing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the heat of a blazing fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!''_

As another day passed, it seemed Yumi was making the whole thing harder than it needed to be. Sekiyo just wasn't getting it, no matter how hard she tried.

_''Time is racing towards us, till that day arrives!'' _Yumi sang, _''Heed my every lesson, and you might survive!''_

And although that's just what Sekiyo was trying to do, she was still not making any (noticable) progress.

Finally Yumi could stand it no longer. _''You're too inert for the rage and hurt, so pack up, head off, you're through. How could I make a star out of you?''_

But Sekiyo refused to give up. She grabbed her guitar and began to play a wild riff with all her might, almost as good as Yumi. Yumi was dazzled. Perhaps it was that her efforts to teach that ''little whelp'' had **finally **paid off?

And Sekiyo continued to improve each day, but that wasn't the only good thing to happen. Yumi had to admit that she was starting to like Sekiyo. Yumi had been like Sekiyo once, before she became a rock star, when she still had that spark of innocence that had somehow been snuffed out.

One day during one of those lessons, Yumi invited Sekiyo to play a song with her. By this time, Sekiyo was perhaps _**this** _close to surpassing her hero.

Yumi began to play her guitar and sing. _''You must be swift as a rushing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the heat of a blazing fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!''_

Sekiyo began to play her guitar as well, and they both sang the song together. _''You must be swift as a rushing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the heat of a blazing fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!''_

''Sekiyo,'' Yumi said after they had finished, ''if I could do that when I was your age, we'd all be singing a different tune today...literally!''

''Thanks, Yumi,'' Sekiyo said, putting her guitar away, ''but let's not forget that _you_ are the one responsible for this.''

''Hmm, you're right...I shouldn't forget,'' Yumi said with a laugh; she was also putting her guitar away.

Sekiyo laid back on Yumi's bed. ''You know, that concert you guys have been talking about lately...'' She began.

''What about it?'' Yumi asked.

''Maybe...well, do you think my dad will be there?''

Yumi pondered this for a moment. ''Well...perhaps...but why do you ask?''

''Never mind,'' Sekiyo said with a sigh.

Yumi looked at Sekiyo with something that could best be described as a bit of sympathy and a bit of curiosity. There was something in Sekiyo's disconsolate expression that meant there was something amiss, something Yumi definitely wanted to know, but she could tell that Sekiyo did not want to discuss it further.

''What about _your _dad, Yumi?'' Sekiyo asked. ''Does he ever come to your shows?''

Yumi felt something of an uneasy tingling within when she heard Sekiyo say this. ''Well...uhm...''

''Yeah?'' Sekiyo said, sitting up on the bed.

''He...never got around to that,'' Yumi said with a dismal sigh.

''Oh...I'm sorry,'' Sekiyo said, patting Yumi on the shoulder.

''Oh, it's all right,'' Yumi said, gently pulling Sekiyo's hand away, ''I'll be fine...I guess...''

Sekiyo felt something of the same mixture of sympathy and curiosity Yumi had felt earlier, but said nothing.

''Well,'' Yumi began, ''I need to go check on Koja, so...''

''Go ahead,'' Sekiyo said, ''I don't mind. I had a good time playing guitar with you today.''

Yumi smiled at her a bit. ''Me too.''

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the (somewhat) late update...I kinda forgot about this story. 

Well I got another song in...and no, not all of the songs in this fic are going to be from Disney movies...there is a song from _CATS_ that I'm considering using in the concert scene...we'll just have to wait and see.

Until I update again (which hopefully will be soon), review me; flame and you are HISTORY! (Constructive criticism is fine)

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


End file.
